


Двое в Москве, не считая магии

by xiaoyana (oddfiend)



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Summer Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana
Summary: Лето перед двенадцатым классом считалось самым лучшим летом в школьной жизни - а потому, каждый пытался провести его ярче всего. Алеся - уже традиционно - приезжает на лето к лучшему другу, а что может быть лучше двух взрослых волшебников в Москве в самые тёплые дни? Правильно, только тусующиеся лучшие друзья.
Kudos: 4





	Двое в Москве, не считая магии

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reidvest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/gifts).



> Подарок для Рейд на День рождения♡

— Кто-кто, говоришь, приедет? — Санёк чихнул на последнем слове, по уши в пыли после кладовки.

— Пацаны, шутка была смешной первые раза три, — Марк закатил глаза, пиная Санька по коленке – тот заржал.

— Ладно, ладно, только не бей.

— Так, я поехал на Курскую, встречать Лесю, вернёмся через часа четыре. Только попробуйте хоть что-нибудь разъебать, — стукнув по косяку входной двери сжатой в кулак рукой, Красносельцев вышел с арендованной на неделю квартиры. 

Никто из его друзей-простецов и не заметил, как сверкнул камень в его необычном (даже для магов) – ~~пидорском~~ , как его однажды в шутку обозвали по нешуточному бывшие друзья – кольце, накладывая на квартиру мелкие защитные чары. В Москве, полной хороших и не очень людей, защитные чары на небольшую квартирку в Бутово никогда не помешают.

_“Станция Севастопольская, переход на станцию Каховская”_

Марк выскакивает из вагона как ошпаренный – сквозь наушники, едва услышав “Се-” – и быстро озирается в поиске указателей на переход к Кольцевой линии. И ничего не находит. Блять, ну что опять что ли? 

_“Осторожно, двери закрываются”_

— Да блять! — не сдерживает себя парень и смачно выругивается, вырывая наушники.

— Молодой человек, вам не стыдно? — вскидывает голову какая-то бабулька, спокойно проходившая мимо него по своим старушечьим делам.

— Отвалите, — небрежно отмахивается рукой Марк, выискивая в смартфоне фотку билета, которую ему вчера скинула Алеся – надо понять, насколько он опаздывает – и каждый раз промахивается мимо кнопки.

В любой другой день он бы может и извинился – в любой другой день он бы не парился, что куда-то опаздывает и не матерился бы посреди станции.

— Ты что себе позволяешь! Да как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать, щенок поганый! — к пожилой женщине подключаются пассажиры, ожидающие поезд, наперебой и в разных выражениях пытаясь вразумить парня.

Лицо у Марка кривится, он переводит взгляд на всю эту собравшуюся вокруг него толпу зевак, которая мешает пройти к прибывающему поезду и вздыхает.

— Как же вы заебали все, а, — выдыхает он, вызывая новую волну возмущения в ближнем ряду, закатывает глаза, и решается.

 _Сдвинься_ , едва шевеля губами произносит он, рукой с кольцом отодвигая мешавших пройти простецов – они легко смещаются в сторону, не понимая, откуда у щуплого на вид пацана столько силы – Марк неторопливо проходит мимо, заходит в вагон – и машет на прощание, когда двери захлопываются прямо перед носом зазевавшихся пассажиров.

_“Станция Курская, переход на Арбатско-Покровскую линию, станцию Чкаловская, выход к Курскому вокзалу”_

— Господи, только бы никуда не вляпалась, — бормочет на выходе Марк, буквально выбегая из вагона поезда, и виляя между стабильно многочисленными потоками пассажиров на станции, и силясь вспомнить – выходить ему в сторону Чкаловской и Горьковского направления или к Садовому кольцу и Курскому направлению – выплывает к какому-то выходу и торопится встать на эскалатор, который движется… _наверх_.

— Да ёп твою мать, а, — именно встав на эскалатор выхода к Курскому направлению, Марк вспоминает, что ближе всего к платформе нижегородских “Сапсанов” расположен именно выход с Чкаловской – и теперь ему придётся бежать через весь чёртов Курский вокзал по поверхности.

В кармане начинает вибрировать новёхонький смартфон – мама подарила заранее, копила весь учебный год – и Марк чертыхается. Значит, Алеся уже приехала.

— Алё, зай, ты где? — голос в трубке вроде спокойный, можно надеяться, что всё хорошо.

— Да я не туда вышел, щас ещё пару минут и буду, — уверяет Марк, считая секунды до того, как сможет наконец выйти с эскалатора и ускориться.

***  
  


— Алеся! — Марк сначала замечает синюю макушку, а потом кровь на ноге. — Блять, ты когда успела…

Девушка сидит на чемоданах, вертит в руках какую-то безделушку, выцепленную у торговцев на выходе с вокзала – а по икре течёт тонкой струйкой кровь.

— Да ладно тебе, чего, в первый раз что ли, — отмахивается она, поднимаясь, и...

Оступается на больной ноге, кривит нос, хватается за плечо Марка и кидает замученный взгляд на чемоданы. В разной степени потрёпанности перед ними лежат четыре чемодана – и Марк готов поспорить, что одежда в них примерно одного цвета.

— Я так устала их таскать, — тянет Алеся, опираясь на своего лучшего друга, и умоляюще заглядывая ему в глаза. — Помоги, а?

— Солнце, у меня два вопроса: почему поезд, а не двери и какого хрена? — он махнул рукой на чемоданы, недвусмысленно намекая на заклинание незримого расширения, которому их всех учили ещё в средней школе – чтобы в школьных сумках помещалось больше.

— Это мой последний год! — протянула она заговорщицки. — Хочу провести лето как обычный человек.

— Я тебе дам последний год, блять, — фыркнул Марк, и закинув её руку на плечи, свободной рукой сформировал франкенштейна из чемоданов – точно пизданётся – и потянул подругу в сторону входа в Атриум. — Или мне может маме набрать?

— Вот ты жук, а, — бурчит себе под нос Алеся, но послушно идёт в направлении торгового центра.

— Там ногу залечим, а потом домой, — он многозначительно на неё смотрит, — _дверями_.

Рыбкина начинает смеяться во весь голос, понимая, о чем он говорит, — Опять станции проебал, да? Ой, я так по Оксане Сергеевне соскучилась, ты бы знал.

— Мама тоже скучала, бедовая ты наша, — тепло улыбается Марк и признаёт – всё-таки лето перед 12 классом началось правильно.

***

— Мааарк, я хочу ееесть, — тянет Алеся, смешно скорчиво рожицу.

Они едва вышли из подземного паркинга, где в тёмном углу, чтобы никто не увидел, он быстро залечил её ногу магией и организовал в своём рюкзаке расширенное пространство, чтобы упаковать все её чемоданы – предварительно уменьшенные насколько было возможно. В Атриуме было стабильно многолюдно, поэтому приходилось уворачиваться от посетителей и маневрировать среди толпы, чтобы успешно добраться до эскалаторов.

— До дома не потерпишь? — на всякий случай уточняет Марк, но уже ведёт их обоих к фудкорту.

— Хочу бургер! Оксана Сергеевна вряд ли бургеры готовит, — можно было бы сказать, что Алеся капризничает, но Марк знал её слишком хорошо – она просто опять нервничала, будто не приезжала к нему на лето вот уже несколько лет.

— Ладно, пойдём бургер возьмём. И пиво, — соглашается Марк и заворачивает налево, сойдя с эскалаторов на третьем этаже, — блин, опять придётся доки подделывать.

— Да ладно тебе, осталось то две недели потерпеть, — Рыбкина коротко смеется и радостно утягивает своего друга в Farш. — Один блю чиз, и один дорки порки, пожалуйста. С собой.

— Эй, ты не разгоняйся, у меня на всё лето кэш ограничен, — замахал руками Марк, но кассир на стойке уже принял заказ, а Алеся вытянула из кармана собственную карточку, грациозно оплачивая касанием о терминал, а потом запнулась локтём о край столешницы.

— О, Дажбог, ну как ты умудрилась!

— Ребята, — какой-то мужчина неожиданно развернулся на выходе, и подошёл к ним, — Вы с Дажбога?

Оба мгновенно напряглись, медленно переводя взгляд на мужчину в годах – ему было лет 60, но выглядел он, конечно, моложе, его выдавали морщины вокруг глаз. Прищурившись, Марк скрестил перед собой руки, пряча кольцо, но так, чтобы в случае необходимости им можно было воспользоваться.

— А почему вы спрашиваете? — Алеся с интересом наклонила голову, не вытаскивая рук из карманов – кольцо безопасно скрыто за рубашкой.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы, я знаю, о чем говорю! — он примирительно поднимает руки, и оба замечают на левой руке кольцо – не иначе как производства Каменной Палаты.

Не сказать, что они мгновенно доверились ему, но хотя бы из плеч напряжение пропало. Марк медленно освободил руки, невзначай показывая кольцо, а Алеся потянулась забирать заказ и также засветила кольцо.

— Меня Александр Семёнович зовут, мы с Устиновым в одно время учились, — начинает рассказывать мужчина, когда Марк с Алесей занимают столик, и приглашают его присесть. — Знаю, что он вроде сейчас какой-то пост занимает, да?

— Ага, — кивает Алеся, жуя бургер и даже не планируя останавливаться, — зввдщий хосом.

— Она хотела сказать заведующий Хорсом, — переводит Марк и кидает укоризненный взгляд на подругу – та безразлично жмёт плечами.

— Ааа, то есть он добился, чего хотел, — довольно тянет Александр Семёнович, изредка постукивая по столу. — Напишу ему, наверное, а то давно не виделись. Я ж в Горе теперь почти не бываю.

— А почему? — вежливо поддерживает разговор Марк, мысленно высчитывая, насколько они промажут по обещанному времени возвращения.

— Знаете, у Ведомства и Подземного двора отношения… Ну, скажем не самые тёплые, — добродушно поясняет он, доставая сигару, а затем убирая её – наверное, вспомнил, что в простецких заведениях курить нельзя. — Ну а вы? Куда хотите пойти? Какой диплом пишете?

— Марк пишет по теургии, — с готовностью сдала своего друга Алеся, фыркнув в остатки бургера, — но пойдёт он к целителям.

— Интересный выбор модулей, — хмыкнул их собеседник, — необычный, я бы даже сказал. А ты? Прости, не знаю, как тебя зовут…

— Я – Алеся, — представилась она, улыбаясь собеседнику, а руками в это время крадя бургер Марка, который тот отложил,чтобы прокашляться, после упоминания про теургию. — И моё будущее – тайна за семью печатями.

Пожилой мужчина засмеялся. Затем отвлёкся на часы, на лице заметно напряглись мышцы, и он поспешил откланяться, оставив свою визитку ребятам со словами “Всегда рад пообщаться с молодым поколением”.

— И что это было? А про теургию ты зачем сказала? — Марк ещё кашлял, постукивая себя по грудной клетке.

— Да ладно тебе, нормальный мужик. Вон, с Устиновым учился, — она довольно хлопнула его по спине, и поднялась. — Ладно, поехали к Оксане Сергеевне, а потом к твоим. Жуть как хочу потискать твою маму.

— Она гетеро, — наконец откашлявшись с улыбкой напомнил Марк. — И старше тебя на двадцать с лишним лет.

— И? Измайлов старше тебя на десятку с хвостом, но тебя это не остановило, — засмеялась Алеся, выскакивая с территории фудкорта.

— Да хватит уже про Измайлова! — раскраснелся парень, ловя подругу за руку и уводя к служебным помещениям. — Пошли, надо дверь найти, чтобы вопросов не возникло.

***

— Мам, мам! Мы пришли, — Марк со звоном сбросил ключи на тумбочку, быстро скидывая ботинки, чтобы освободить Алесе место. — Алеся даже ничего не сломала.

С кухни, смеясь, выглянула женщина, которой с натяжкой можно было даже 35 лет дать – ей больше сорока – испачканная в муке.

— Так быстро! Я даже не успела ничего допечь, — она тянется обнять обоих, но Марк уворачивается от муки, а Алеся с готовностью вляпывается в белое безобразие, тиская Оксану Сергеевну.

— Оксана Сергевна, я так скучаааала!


End file.
